Particulate sensors are capable of detecting concentration distribution of particles in air over predetermined timeframes. The concentration distribution may include, for example, information on identified particles by number and/or by mass. In many cases, particulates are something to be avoided, if possible, for reasons of human health, human comfort, environmental quality and visibility, and negative effect on electrical or mechanical devices.